babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baby Lamb
The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 5 is the 21st episode of Baby Lamb & Friends' first season as well as the final part of the 5-part Halloween special. It was uploaded on October 30, 2016. Summary As we conclude this collection of ghoulish ghost stories, the Great Pumpkin states that the spirit of Halloween will always be in not just you but in all the pumpkins of the world. Also, there are a few twists. Plot The Great Pumpkin came to help everyone because one of them really believed in him, as he doesn't normally come out often during Halloween on account of nobody believes in him as much as they believe in Santa Claus. He also says that tricks are supposed to be scary with a twist but also funny as well, unlike the villains' trick. The Great Pumpkin doesn't mind not being believed in because he's a manifestation of the Halloween spirit and he can be in any different type of pumpkin imagineable. He loves Halloween because it's so mysterious and you can never tell what's going to happen so he shall remain a mystery. He leaves, with a pumpkin left behind. The Count encourages everyone to continue having fun since the night is young. As for Officer Mark, he decides to throw a Halloween party at the Police Fort. Bill and Mejax are beyond amazed because what they're witnessed that night was beyond supernatural. Baby Lamb, Donny, Ricky, and AP leave to get treats, but Cow stays and has a weird thought: if the Halloween spirit is in everyone and the Great Pumpkin's spirit lives in pumpkins, wouldn't they turn into pumpkins as well? Baby Lamb doesn't believe him, but Donny says Halloween is full of unexpected things. Unexpectedly, the gang are turned into pumpkins! Two brothers, Samson and Adam, enter as they begin to partake in their favorite halloween pastime, smashing pumpkins! They begin to smash the pumpkins that are Baby Lamb, Cow, AP, Ricky, and Donny, who all scream in terror as they're about to get smashed! Later, it turns out that as punishment for their villainous plot, all the villains have been turned into candy and hope that nobody eats them, until they get eaten by the Count Von Count. The Count calls this one terrific and spooktacular Halloween and wishes all the viewers a Happy Halloween. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Alphabet Pal *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Police Crew *Great Pumpkin *Terence *Bill *Mejax *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Eeyore *Piglet *Dark Slayer *Mojo Jojo *The Grinch *The Fright Knight *Frankson *Mr. Benward *Trumpy the Gnome *The Count Von Count Trivia *NOTE: Although Baby Lamb and his friends technically got killed at the end when Samson and Adam smashed them in pumpkin form, the events of this episode are uncanon since it is a Halloween episode. *At the end of the episode after The Count Von Count ate the villains as candy, "Sugar Sugar" by the Archies (the version from The Simpsons) plays in the background. *The Count Von Count said at the end "Ain't Halloween so sweet?", a line said by Ed at the end of the Ed Edd n Eddy Halloween Special, "Boo Haw Haw". The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials